


Напился не зря

by MikkyMi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkyMi/pseuds/MikkyMi
Summary: Немного стеснительный омега, который невольно напился в баре. И альфа, который вызвался отвезти «пострадавшего» домой.





	Напился не зря

— Эй, Рич, не хочешь пойти пропустить пару стаканчиков после работы? — донёсся знакомый голос коллеги, который появился словно из ниоткуда. Ричард тут же оторвался от работы, услышав своё имя, и поднял глаза на собеседника, ожидающего его ответа.

— Д-да, конечно, буду не против.

— Тогда после смены встречаемся в вестибюле. И не опаздывай, иначе без тебя уйдём, — добродушно произнёс омега и, махнув рукой на прощание, покинул кабинет. Ричард незамедлительно ударил себя папкой по лбу и тихонько проскулил от собственной глупости. Он отработал в этом издательстве всего ничего, но уже успел влипнуть во множество неприятных ситуаций: пролил на начальство кофе из аппарата, на громкую связь какую-то глупость ляпнул, а теперь его позвали выпить. Это определённо не кончится ничем хорошим. Ричарду двадцать три года, но он до сих пор не научился нормально пить, да и зачем ему это вообще надо? Он ведь омега, должен следить за собой и своим здоровьем, но на самом деле он слишком легко пьянел и ему было стыдно показываться кому-то в таком виде, поэтому и вёл образ жизни типичного трезвенника.

Стрелки часов показывали без пяти минут двенадцать, а значит до конца смены ещё несколько часов, которые нужно было провести с пользой. На самом деле, устраиваясь на работу, Ричард не ожидал, что будет разделять её со множеством исключительно омег и бет. С одной стороны, было очевидно, ведь издательство выпускало журналы, которые пестрели статьями о том, как нужно правильно воспитывать детей, готовить разнообразные блюда и вести отношения. В дополнение ко всему этому, всевозможные трагические и жизненные истории, тесты и интервью со знаменитостями — настоящий рай для омег-домохозяек, именно поэтому здесь не было альф, слишком уж это «омежья» работа: писать про себе подобных. Правда сам Ричард был исключительно редактором, который проверял качество текста, но никак не являлся автором этих статей, ведь до сих пор не нашёл своего истинного и не создал семью, да даже банально не лишился девственности! Что он мог знать про семейный уют и быт?

Сегодня у его коллеги был день рождения и он решил угостить всех за свой счёт в баре неподалёку, в число этих «всех» вошёл и омега, который согласился исключительно из-за того, что хотел наладить отношения с коллективом, тем более после стольких промахов. Но время было выбрано не очень удачное, поскольку сегодня с утра у омеги началась течка, но, не считая это поводом не пойти на работу, он выпил несколько таблеток и в немного помятом состоянии пошёл на работу. Насколько ему известно, алкоголь притеснял действие подавителей, и кто знает, сколько ему придётся ещё выпить таблеток, чтобы не выдать себя или хотя бы добежать до дома.

Ричард закончил редактировать последнюю на сегодня статью, когда стрелка плавно скользнула на десять минут шестого. И как только до него дошло, что он опаздывает, то как ошпаренный он запихал всё в свою сумку и, натянув пальто, встал у зеркала и начал поправлять свои чуть растрепавшиеся светлые волосы, после чего выбежал из своего маленького кабинета, принявшись закрывать дверь. Ключи пару раз выпали из рук, но, наконец осилив это «испытание», омега положил их в боковой карман сумки и ринулся к лифту, надеясь успеть, хоть и в глубине души искренне желал никуда не идти. Но когда Ричард выскочил из своего отдела, то прямо перед его носом уже начала закрываться дверь лифта. Но заметив коллегу, человек внутри нажал кнопку, тем самым придержав двери кабины, и стал ждать опадавшего.

— Спасибо большое, — с небольшой отдышкой от непредвиденной беготни произнёс омега, облокотившись на стенку лифта, и глянул на своего «спасителя». Им оказался единственный альфа в их скромном коллективе, и то был он здесь исключительно потому, что являлся охранником. Хотя… казалось бы, зачем? Вряд ли взбунтовавшиеся омеги могли подраться из-за того, что в кулинарной статье неправильно была указана пропорция муки для теста, но ради общей безопасности охранник явно никому бы не помешал.

Альфа ничего не ответил Ричарду, а лишь кратко кивнул в знак того, что услышал благодарность, но не более. В свою очередь, омега не мог отвести от мужчины глаз, он всегда казался ему статным, серьёзным и даже неприступным что ли. Такой высокий, сильный и в какой-то степени красивый, ну разве не мечта любого омеги? Альфу звали Адам, но почему-то в этом коллективе его не очень хорошо принимали, должно быть все эти статейки о «прекрасных принцах» промыли голову большинству омег до такой степени, что они банально не видели такого красавца перед своим носом. Или так влиял на Ричарда период течки? Пусть он и под таблетками, но запахи всё равно очень хорошо чувствовались, особенно запах альфы, такой… горьковатый, но в то же время притягательный, как тут можно устоять?

Но из раздумий омегу вывела открывающаяся дверь лифта и, пройдя вместе с охранником в вестибюль, они наткнулись на небольшую толпу, которая, кажется, уже их заждалась. Омега-затейник недовольно топал ногой по полу и, дождавшись опоздавших, компания покинула здание. Идти было не так уж и далеко, но между омегами и бетами активно шли всевозможные дискуссии, в то время как Ричард лишь плёлся в конце, угрюмо уставившись куда-то себе под ноги. Кажется, что речь зашла об алкогольных напитках и о том, кто какие предпочитал, правда в этот раз и его не обделили вопросом.

— А ты что будешь, Рич? — поинтересовался всё тот же омега-затейник, чуть отстранившись от основной толпы и продолжив путь рядом с коллегой.

— Я… я не особо разбираюсь в этом.

— Да перестань ты! Я же плачу, а значит сегодня всё можно! — начал было свои уговоры собеседник, но, уловив взгляд Ричарда, который был устремлён куда-то в пустоту, лишь устало выдохнул и чуть огляделся по сторонам, в поисках новой темы для разговора. На глаза тут же попался альфа, который шёл позади всех, не собираясь принимать активное участие в разговоре. — А охранник тебе наш как? Страшненький он, ко всему ещё высоченный и хмурый такой. Не удивительно, что у него до сих пор серьёзных отношений не было.

Альфа всё прекрасно слышал, но, понятное дело, никак не реагировал, просто привык к закидонам этих мечтательных и местами глупых омег. Но стоило Ричарду услышать подобное, как он поднял взгляд на собеседника и, кто знает почему, но решил заступиться за охранника. 

— Ну не знаю, мне он нравится, — как можно более уверенно и неожиданно громко даже для себя произнёс омега, но вовремя опомнившись, тут же безучастно отвёл взгляд в сторону, — он добрый, а главное сильный. Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

— Уу, да у нас кто-то втюрился, — издевательски произнёс собеседник и чуть подтолкнул коллегу локтем в бок. Казалось, что он хотел продолжить, но на горизонте уже виднелся бар, поэтому, оставив омегу одного, он первым ринулся ко входу, чтобы выбрать столики получше. В это время Ричард покраснел сильнее прежнего, только сейчас до него дошло, что всё это время охранник шёл сзади и слушал разговор, а омега, можно сказать, публично признался в своей симпатии. Но надеясь на то, что никто не обратил на подобное внимания, он следом за всеми зашёл в бар.

***

Ричард медленно открыл глаза и стал неотрывно следить за тем, как картинки за окном сменяли одна другую. Несложным логическим процессом он пришёл к выводу, что его куда-то везли на машине, но вскоре транспорт остановился, от чего омегу слегка тряхнуло и слабый приступ тошноты дал о себе знать. Выпил ведь совсем немного! Но именно этого он и боялся, что даже с двух небольших стаканов спиртного его могло унести окончательно и бесповоротно, так оно и случилось. Вопрос был в том, кто являлся тем добровольцем, что вызвался отвезти его домой? Но, увы, в глазах Ричарда всё плыло и фигуру за рулём ему разглядеть не удалось.

Вскоре водитель покинул салон и открыл дверь со стороны ничего не соображающего пассажира. Омегу отстегнули от ремня безопасности и без какого-либо стеснения подняли на руки, предварительно отдав ему его сумку, с которой он, кажется, ушёл с работы. Ричард начал постепенно приходить в себя, должно быть, холодный воздух так на него подействовал, но после этого инцидента он окончательно и бесповоротно завязывает с алкоголем.

После очередного хлопка дверью, «спаситель» понёс омегу в сторону подъезда, на который тот вяло махнул рукой в качестве указателя. Подняв глаза, Ричард увидел перед собой Адама, тот, как всегда, был с невозмутимым выражением лица и молча нёс его ко входной двери, не глядя на тело на своих руках, хоть и приняв во внимание тот факт, что оно наконец проснулось. Сложно сказать, какие мысли блуждали в голове альфы, особенно тогда, когда празднование почти подошло к концу, практически все гости уже разошлись, а Ричард, который перебрал с выпивкой, просто уснул на столе. Не мог же охранник, чья работа — защищать людей, оставить этого беднягу там, поэтому пришлось немного порыться в его рабочем портфеле и найти нужный адрес. Затем сходить за собственной машиной на стоянку и подогнать её к бару, благо Адам обошёлся лишь кружкой пива, потому что знал, что всегда найдётся такой несчастный, которого нужно будет отвести домой, и в этот раз им оказался Ричард — новенький в их коллективе.

Стоило им подойти к двери, как омега немного дрожащей рукой стал набирать код на домофоне, но каждый раз он ошибался в каких-то цифрах, отчего этот процесс затянулся на несколько минут. Но вскоре дверь наконец поддалась, и как только парочка зашла в подъезд, то Ричард тут же повис на шее мужчины и начал шептать ему на ухо этаж и номер своей квартиры. Возможно, пьяное сознание омеги и думало, что это выглядело как-то сексуально и дерзко с его стороны, но, увы, выглядело скорее как жалкие потуги казаться таким.

Оказавшись в лифте, который медленно стал подниматься на седьмой этаж, Ричард ещё теснее прижался к охраннику, поскольку подавители к тому моменту исчерпали себя и омежья сущность вновь начала брать верх. Резко захотелось заполучить чьё-то внимание, вопреки тому, что раньше он усердно игнорировал все эти позывы, а теперь рядом с ним альфа, к которому он однозначно не ровно дышал, как можно устоять? 

— Ты мне нравишься и ты такой сладкий, так бы и съел, — как бы мимолётно пробубнил себе под нос Ричард, продолжая водить пальцем по груди Адама, который, кажется, уже успел пожалеть о том, что решился отвезти коллегу домой. В ответ предсказуемо была тишина, но это заводило и интриговало омегу лишь сильнее, теперь он точно так легко его не отпустит.

Оказавшись около двери, охранник ненадолго поставил несостоявшегося «пьяницу» на пол, чтобы открыть дверь его ключами. Ричарда слегка качнуло, и он решил, что прижаться к альфе было самым верным решением, чтобы не свалиться вниз по лестнице. И стоило двери отвориться, как омегу за руку завели в коридор и посадили на небольшую кушетку. Сняв с себя обувь и пальто, при этом кинув это всё на пол, он неохотно поднялся на ноги и, опираясь на стенку, стал продвигаться в следующую комнату, на ходу случайно пнув кота, который выказал желание встретить своего хозяина. Развесив и поставив вещи на их предположительные места, Адам последовал за Ричардом дальше, ведь его цель была всё-таки довести того до кровати и убедиться в том, что он пойдёт спать.

Альфа ещё в машине начал чувствовать, что у коллеги течка, и этот одурманивающий запах словно окутывал его сознание. Много сил уходило на то, чтобы не сорваться и не завалить омегу прямо на пол, подмяв под себя. Всё-таки хозяин квартиры был пьян и совершенно себя не контролировал, в таком случае Адам бы просто воспользовался чужим телом, а на утро получил бы множество проклятий в свой адрес, а того и похуже. Поэтому, держа дистанцию, мужчина последовал за омегой, которого прилично шатало. Финальной точкой назначения оказалась спальня и, стоило им обоим туда зайти, как Ричард вновь навалился на своего «спасителя», продолжая нести первое, что взбрело в голову.

— А у меня течка, знаешь ли… — как бы пытаясь намекнуть на очевидное, произнёс он, взяв альфу за руку и потянув его в сторону своей кровати. Но тут же вернув руку себе, альфа бережно довёл омегу до кровати и небольшим толчком опрокинул его на мягкую поверхность. 

Но Ричард не собирался так легко сдаваться и поманил Адама пальцем к себе, как бы предлагая наклониться. Охранник знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но всё же склонился к хозяину квартиры, который незамедлительно повис у него на шее, прошептав в самое ухо.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня взял, прямо здесь и сейчас, — прошептал омега и накрыл губы мужчины своими. Поцелуй был далеко не профессиональным, но главное, что он старался. Омега хотел попытаться утянуть Адама на себя, но своим щупленьким телом у него вряд ли получилось бы сдвинуть эту груду мышц с места. Вместо этого альфа лишь отцепил от себя коллегу и решительным шагом направился в сторону выхода из комнаты. Он был готов сорваться в любой момент, но здравый смысл всё ещё пытался нашептать верное решение, в то время как природные инстинкты твердили совершенно другое, но волевому альфе выбор давался относительно легко. Он был уже в коридоре, когда в спальне внезапно послышался грохот. Скорее всего Ричард пытался встать, но сделал это крайне неудачно, из-за чего и плюхнулся на пол. Сейчас перед мужчиной встал выбор: либо уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не было, либо остаться и помочь, но при этом всё может зайти за рамки дозволенного.

И когда из комнаты послышался тихий скулёж, то Адам развернулся и стремительным шагом направился в спальню, а то не дай бог омега что-то ещё себе сломал. Хозяин квартиры сидел на полу, потирал коленку, которой ударился при падении, и тихо всхлипывал, то ли от боли, то ли от того, что его бросили, а течка вот-вот накроет его с головой. Оглядев всю эту картину, альфа выдохнул и, молча подняв Ричарда на руки, понёс его обратно к кровати. В нос резко ударил стойкий запах течки, что смешался с приторным запахом омеги, похожим на апельсин или другой схожий цитрусовый. Ричард начал ёрзать на его руках, стараясь как-то избавиться от назойливого запаха альфы, который с каждой секундой пробуждал в нём желание всё больше. Его аккуратно опустили на кровать, но не желая отступать, он вцепился в руку Адама, посмотрев на него такими грустными и жалобными глазами, что даже ледяное сердце охранника начало оттаивать.

— Ты оставишь меня одного? — жалобно протянул омега, но, словно и не рассчитывая на нужный ему ответ, тут же опустил взгляд в пол и вновь тихо всхлипнул. Утром ему будет стыдно за всё: за то, что напился, обременил коллегу и пытался его соблазнить, но это правда то, что ему нужно. Ему стыдно в двадцать три года быть девственником и именно с этим человеком он бы не отказался переступить черту. В трезвом состоянии он предпочёл бы свидание и романтику, но единственное, чего он хотел сейчас, это чтобы альфа был рядом и никуда не уходил. Крайне сложно придумать другую причину, которая могла удержать его здесь. 

— Нет, не оставлю, — впервые за весь вечер заговорил альфа, произнося фразу своим низким и чуть хрипловатым голосом. Ричард был единственным из всего их рабочего коллектива, который испытывал к нему хоть какую-то симпатию. Возможно, он совершит ошибку, но Адам готов это сделать. С первого рабочего дня его тянуло к этому омеге, но охранник привык скрывать ото всех свои чувства за маской безразличия. А теперь один взгляд этих зелёных глаз умолял об обратном и он не мог отказать.

Аккуратно взяв коллегу за подбородок и приподняв его белокурую голову, Адам скрепил их губы в поцелуе и, решив не тянуть с нежностями, повалил омегу на кровать, нависнув сверху. Ричард был не особо против, поэтому, зарывшись пальцами в тёмные волосы охранника, стал кротко отвечать на поцелуй, продолжая елозить на кровати, пытаясь найти позицию поудобнее. Целовались они долго, лишь изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Губы омеги начинали неприятно пульсировать и побаливать от обилия лёгких укусов и, понимая это, мужчина переместился на шею новоиспечённого любовника. Покрывая бледную кожу поцелуями, он старался не оставлять засосов и едва видимых следов. Альфа параллельно стал расстёгивать белоснежную рубашку Ричарда, которая, по-видимому, уже начала казаться тому тесной и неудобной. Вскоре вещи полетели на пол неподалёку от кровати, начиная с рубашки, за которой последовала верхняя часть рабочей одежды Адама. Поцелуи мужчины переместились на ключицу Ричарда, заставляя того извиваться под чужим мускулистым телом, тихо постанывать и водить своими тонкими пальцами по рельефному торсу любовника.

Их запахи смешались в едино, а вся комната была наполнена напряжением и желанием. Омега всегда представлял свой первые раз в более романтичной обстановке, но явно не как лишение девственности в нетрезвом состоянии. Ну может это не так уж и плохо? Несмотря на свой суровый внешний вид, Адам оказался очень нежным, старался не причинять омеге дискомфорта и неприятных ощущений, а желал только доставить удовольствие им обоим. Ричард начинал чувствовать, как между ягодиц стала стремительно образовываться и выделяться смазка, что уже говорило о его неистовом желании. Мужчина это уловил, поэтому немного неаккуратным движением снял с хозяина квартиры штаны и, при этом случайно сорвав пуговицу, кинул их на пол. Любому альфе сложно контролировать себя, когда перед ним течная омега, но он старался держать себя в руках и не позволить эмоциям взять верх. 

Пока охранник разбирался с ремнём и молнией на собственных штанах, Ричард шустрым движением стянул с себя уже немного промокшее нижнее бельё, откинув его подальше. Им обоим не хотелось больше медлить, поэтому, приспустив брюки и бельё, альфа закинул одну ногу омеги себе на плечо и начал пристраиваться. Пьяное сознание Ричарда и хотело бы предупредить, что он девственник, но процессы в его голове происходили слишком медленно, поэтому эта информация так и осталась несказанной. Но не факт, что это могло сильно повлиять на ситуацию, ведь если верить слухам, то у Адама не было серьёзных и продолжительных отношений, а значит вряд ли он знал, как подготавливать омег, чтобы помочь им избежать боли. Омега опомнился лишь тогда, когда крупный член альфы вошёл в него на треть. Практически идеальную тишину в комнате разрезал тихий вскрик омеги, который явно не ожидал такой грубости. Мужчина моментально осознал свою ошибку и тут же замер и принялся покрывать шею и грудь любовника поцелуями, стараясь помочь унять первые болезненные ощущения. 

Из глаз Ричарда брызнули слёзы, но ошибочно будет сказать, что они исключительно из-за боли. Этой ночью он наконец-то лишился девственности, с человеком, с которым был рад это сделать, и, несмотря на раздирающую изнутри боль, он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться. Адам начал целовать омегу в заплаканное лицо, на что тот лишь сильнее прижался к мускулистому телу и второй ногой обвил его талию, как бы давая немое разрешение продолжать. Мужчина неохотно послушался и продолжил сантиметр за сантиметром проталкиваться в столь желанное, но узкое тело, старясь не сорваться в последний момент. Ощущения были не из приятных, и Ричард закусил губу, лишь бы не издать ни писка и не напугать альфу ещё сильнее. Единственным спасением была естественная смазка, которая немного упрощала процесс проникновения и подавляла самые болезненные ощущения.

Войдя до упора и немного подождав, Адам принялся совершать первые и неуверенные толчки, стараясь не причинять омеге ещё больше боли. Теперь он чувствовал себя грубым и похотливым животным, который не смог заранее предугадать «непорочность» омеги. Со временем неприятные ощущения начали пропадать, и пусть они не исчезли насовсем, но приятная истома стала медленно пробирать низ живота Ричарда, с каждым толчком усиливаясь всё больше. Перестав столь сильно сдерживать себя, Ричард начал тихо постанывать, при этом прикрыв рот ладонью, чтобы это не казалось так вульгарно и громко. А ведь ещё минут десять назад его бы это совершенно не смутило. Быстро же он начал трезветь.

Вскоре толчки становились более напористыми и стремительными. Удовольствие накрывало обоих партнёров с головой, в комнате становилось невыносимо жарко и она наполнилась тихими стонами и всхлипами омеги, которые перебивались хриплыми рыками альфы. Ричард извивался под своим любовником, стараясь насадиться как можно глубже, пока мужчина с таким усердием вбивался в хрупкое тело под ним. Омега уже чувствовал, что конец близок, и, чтобы хоть как-то об этом намекнуть, стал тихо скулить, при этом аккуратно положив свою руку поверх руки Адама, который, кажется, по-прежнему ничего не замечал вокруг, а лишь дарил обжигающие поцелуи бледной коже любовника. Но он без проблем понял намёк, ведь и сам был близок к долгожданной разрядке. Выдержав ещё несколько толчков, омега прогнулся в спине и кончил прямо на торс альфы. 

Спустя несколько секунд Ричард почувствовал, как некое приятное ощущение распространилось по телу, а тёплая жидкость разлилась где-то внутри. Неплохо было бы встать и помыться, но на всё резко стало плевать, ведь омеге было так хорошо. Наконец он ощутил себя желанным и счастливым. Теперь уже слеза счастья скатилась по его щеке, но мутное сознание всё ещё диктовало свои условия и медленно погружало его в сон. Последнее, что запомнил Ричард, было то, как он медленно проваливался в царство Морфея, а на шее появилось неприятное жжение, которое свидетельствовало о том, что в эту ночь он наконец-то нашёл свою истинную пару.


End file.
